


In the Middle of the Night

by Zelgadis55



Series: Writer-Nexus Challenges [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Camping, Gen, Humour, Innuendo, Literature, Night, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelgadis55/pseuds/Zelgadis55
Summary: 'Disturbed, Casey's eyes shot open, wide against the darkness filling the tent.' During a camping trip with the turtles, Casey is suddenly awoken by something he'd really rather not have heard. Rated T for suggested themes.





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T 
> 
> Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.
> 
> Summary: 'Disturbed, Casey's eyes shot open, wide against the darkness filling the tent.' During a camping trip with the turtles, Casey is suddenly awoken by something he'd really rather not have heard. Rated T for suggested themes.
> 
> A/N: Written for the June 2017 [](http://writer-nexus.deviantart.com/) challenge 'Things not to say in the dark?!'  
> This drabble is all [sampsonknight](http://sampsonknight.deviantart.com)'s fault. She totally egged me on! (Not to mention threatened Mikey's safety if I didn't post it)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments, thoughts and concrit are always welcome.
> 
> * If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.

  

**In the Middle of the Night**

 

“Come to daddy.”

Casey's eyes shot open, wide against the darkness filling the tent.

Sandwiched between two turtles, one snoring raucously and the other fidgeting, tossing and turning had been bad enough, but suddenly hearing something like  _that_ after only finally just getting to sleep at what must have been three in the morning or so? So not what he needed to hear right now! Disturbed, Casey could still hear Raph chainsnoring away, so he turned his head slowly the other way, willing it to have been merely a creepy dream, but to his shock, the sleeping bag on his right lay empty and tousled.

“Oh yeah! Gonna suck you dry, sweet thing!” The unusually soft voice sang gleefully, backed by the dulcet music of nasal chainsaws and making Casey freeze.

Moments later, sucking sounds reminiscent of the dregs of a thickshake being slurped through a straw rang out, followed by the smacking of lips. A coldness filling him, Casey turned when it began anew, only to find himself staring in shock at a shadowy hunched form leaning over Raphael. The other turtle's snoring stopped as Casey cried out.

“ _Mikey?_ Seriously, dude! You two _ain't_ alone in here!”

Mikey shot up straight in alarm, twisting to face Casey. “Thought you were asleep, dude!”

Choking, Casey studiously avoided looking down at Raph beneath him, not wanting to see the fruits of the other turtle's labour, even in the darkness. “ _How? How_ am I s'posed to sleep through _that,_ Mikey? _Huh?_ ”

“Uh.. sleep through what, Case-man?” Mikey asked innocently, leaning over his brother to peer intently at him in the darkness. “Hey, are you _blushing_ , dude?”

“ _No_!” Casey instantly denied, feeling the heat creeping up his face.

“Why are you blushing, Casey?” "I'm _not!_ "

“What's goin' on?” Raph grumbled, the talking having finally roused him completely. Grouchy over his sleep being interrupted thusly, he pushed himself up and Mikey away.

“Uh, eh heh, nothing,” Mikey replied too quickly. “Go back to sleep, Raphie.” He began working his way back across the tent to his own sleeping bag as a torch flicked on, aimed directly at him. Blinking furiously against the sudden brightness, Casey was unnerved by the sight of white glistening on the turtle's upper lip. Mikey immediately licked his lips.

“Ugh... _again?_ ” Raph groaned. “ _Why_ do you keep doin' this, Mikey? It's disgustin'!”

“You really think it's a good thing askin' him somethin' like that in front of me? Isn't that somethin' best kept private? You know, between the _two_ of you?” Casey asked uncomfortably, refusing to meet Raph's sudden glare. God how he wished Leo and Donnie hadn't insisted on Mikey sharing the tent with them.

Ignoring him in favour of those who deserved his ire more, Raphael suddenly growled, “Thought Leo searched your bag before we left, so _where the shell'd you get them, Michelangelo_?”

Mikey grinned weakly, caught out. He scrambled the rest of the way to his sleeping bag, tripping over Casey's foot in the rush.

“ _Mikey!_ ”

"I'm a _ninja_ , dude! I have my ways,” Mikey replied mysteriously. As Raph turned to search the backpacks beside him for any remaining contraband, Mikey slipped a confused Casey a surreptitious look begging him not to give him away and promising not to dob him in in return.

“ _Leonardo!_ ” Raph bellowed into the night, snatching something from within one of the bags.

Casey's jaw dropped as everything fell into place and he realised what he'd unwittingly done by buying those for Mikey like that. He groaned; he really should have known better than to help a skittish and secretive Michelangelo. _Damn_ that turtle's insidious techniques of persuasion.

“ _What?_ ” Leonardo called back, sleepy but alert from the neighbouring tent.

“ _Come deal with this!_ _Mikey fuckin' got a hold o' Twinkies again!”_

-:-

Owari

 


End file.
